Promesa
by Missclover
Summary: Por primera vez, la veía llorar como una niña indefensa. Y él haría esa promesa de amor para verla sonreír.


Aclaraciones:

_-Pensando, Recuerdos._

Antes de empezar a leer, deben saber que:

* * *

><p>"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"<p>

* * *

><p>*.<p>

*.

*.

Meses habían pasado después de finalizar la cuarta guerra ninja, y durante ese tiempo lo habían dedicado para restablecer los lazos de todos los países para no volver a pasar por algo similar, además de la continua construcción de cada aldea, en especial de Konoha.

Incluyendo la paz.

Todo volvía a la normalidad, como hace años. Seguía habiendo misiones riesgosas pero eran acabadas con éxito, pues así era su trabajo, salir siempre con la victoria.

Demostrar el genio que era de su prestigioso clan.

Al menos Neji disfrutaba de sus días libres para pensar de esa manera. Después de todo, agradecía de estar vivo para relajarse y convivir con sus camaradas, amigos y familia.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su blanquecino rostro.

Pasar más tiempo con ella, con Tenten. Su novia. Qué bien sonaba cuando escuchaba esas palabras, o cuando él las pronunciaba, no en público, pero le gustaba esa oración.

A veces, cuando se sumergía más allá en sus pensamientos, se le estrujaba el corazón al saber que estuvo a punto de perderla para siempre, el no tener la oportunidad de estar con ella. Dejarla sola y sin saber los sentimientos de amor que tenía su compañera por él.

Porque ella había sido quién diera el primer paso a su nueva relación. Todavía recordaba sus visitas diarias al hospital para verlo después de recobrar la conciencia y salir del estado crítico de sus heridas, la manera en cómo lo había regañado (con insultos) sin importarle que su familia estuviera presente, cómo se quedaba en vela para cuidarlo; y luego en el séptimo día de estar con él dentro de aquella habitación totalmente blanca, lo había besado.

_Un casto beso, pero que le llegó al alma. No hubo palabras sobre lo ocurrido, pero podían comunicarse por medio de las miradas que se lanzaban._

_Sin embargo, después de esa muestra de amor, Tenten dejó de visitarlo. Al principio pensó que ella estaba realizando alguna misión, pues ella era de las pocas kunoichis activas de la aldea que aún mantenía la suficiente fuerza para cumplir su deber como ninja, y que por la emergencia de la situación no había tenido tiempo para despedirse de él. Cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar de su otro compañero de equipo que la joven en ningún momento había salido de Konoha, y en lo único en que se ocupaba era realizar simple papeleo administrativo y ayuda al lado de la Hokage por las mañanas._

_No quería creer que Tenten lo había besado por un simple calentón del momento, ni mucho menos por tenerle lástima. Ella no era esa clase de persona. _

_Su carácter se volvió insoportable, apenas mantenía una conversación decente e inclusive llegaba a ignorar a su tío cuando éste le hablaba, sabía que estaba siendo maleducado pero la actitud de Tenten le cambiaba su forma de ser._

_Los días siguientes en que estuvo en el hospital eran aburridos, ni aun cuando tenía a gente a su alrededor animándolo. Su recuperación le parecía lenta y tormentosa, no por el dolor, sino porque no tenía la presencia de la chica para tener el apoyo que necesitaba._

_Él sólo quería ver a la castaña a su lado como en los primeros días. Deseaba probar una vez más aquellos labios exquisitos y suaves. Abrazarla y mantenerla cerca de él, escucharla decir su nombre._

_Era lento en cuestiones amorosas, pero sabía que Tenten era la única mujer capaz de enseñarle sin burlarse de sus errores y falta de experiencia. _

_Quería estar con ella. _

_Decirle lo que significaba para él._

_Comenzar algo nuevo, juntos._

_Una noche antes de que le dieran el alta, Neji seguía postrado en la amplia cama del hospital, ya podía moverse sin llegar a quejarse por el dolor, pero al igual que las noches anteriores no podía conciliar el sueño. Seguía pensando en su compañera de equipo, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿De verdad era capaz de haberlo engañado, de jugar con él?_

_¿Dónde estaba Tenten?_

_Y como si fuera por arte de magia, la chica de sus pensamientos estaba en el marco de la puerta observándolo. _

_Quiso recriminarle por su ausencia, pero de sus labios ninguna palabra salía. Sentía la garganta seca, los ojos le irritaban como si la línea sucesoria del Byakugan se activara por sí sola, todo en él quería explotar, liberar aquella tensión acumulada por pensar en su paradero, en lo que hacía aquella chica que se había atrevido a cambiar su relación de amigos._

_Quería preguntarle qué era lo que ella sentía._

_Pero antes de atreverse a hablar -aunque el tono de voz no iba a ser el adecuado- vio la mirada que le mandaba Tenten desde su lugar. Un rostro lleno de tristeza, donde sus ojos estaban acumulados de lágrimas que pronto recorrerían sus mejillas. _

_Y comprendió todo en el momento en que la escuchó hablar._

– _¿Sentiste lo que yo sufrí?_–_ y después la observó llorar en silencio. _

_Entendía lo que ella se refería sobre ese sufrimiento. Tenten descargaba por fin lo que no pudo en la guerra cuando supo de su muerte; porque sabía que ella no había derramado ninguna lágrima por él hasta ese día._

_Como niña pequeña, Tenten se trataba de limpiar inútilmente el rostro con las mangas de su blusa. La imagen que presentaba ella lo desubicó por completo, era ver una nueva faceta que le enseñaba. _

_Se levantó con un poco de dificultad de la cama, pero no le fue imposible llegar hasta donde estaba ella. Extendió lentamente ambos brazos para dejarlos posar en el cuerpo de la chica, recorriendo poco a poco de arriba hacia abajo su espalda y dejarlos inmóviles en la pequeña cintura de Tenten. _

_Los sollozos aminoraron cuando Tenten sintió la cabeza de Neji recargarse sobre su hombro derecho, pero fue más que nada cuando él le susurró con una voz que no era propia de él._

– _Sí_–._ Había sido egoísta, pensando lo peor y al final ella era quién seguía sufriendo. Los reproches quedaron guardados y la molestia se esfumó en el momento en que su amiga se aferraba a él._

_Y otra vez se inundaban en el silencio, mientras Neji la besaba._

– ¿En qué piensas?– Una voz conocida para él lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos mientras enfocaba sus ojos opalinos en Tenten quién lo miraba sonriente.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras sonreía tenuemente al verla. – No te preocupes…

… _No volveré a dejarte._

Sus últimas palabras de aquél día, su primer promesa con ella.

– ¿Nos vamos?– Preguntó al momento en que se posicionaba a su lado.

Y la cumpliría.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Una vez más he actualizado, no sé cómo me llegan las ganas de escribir y plasmar estas pequeñas historias sobre el NejiTen.

Yo simplemente sigo maldiciendo a Kishimoto por la muerte de Neji. Al menos aquí en mis fics él revive, y sobretodo estará siempre al lado de la única mujer que siempre lo ha acompañado en toda su vida, Tenten.

Oh sí, yo seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos dos, sin importarme nada. :)

Espero que les haya gustado.

*Comentarios, dudas sean bienvenidos.


End file.
